


Missunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's first day of freshman year doesn't look good. He might be late for the first day. Good luck Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIrst day of Freshman Year: Morning

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are about to start your freshmen year in high school.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. You raise a hand to turn off your alarm clock. You turn over and stare and the glowing red numbers. It is 5:00 AM. You could have sworn you set it for six. You then come to the conclusion your older brother Kankri set it this early. You are going to kill him once you get up. You decide to get ready for school anyway. You get up from your bed to walk to your closet. You open the door and start rummaging through your somewhat neat closet. You pick out a grey shirt with words in bold saying, " I DON'T CARE" on the front.  
You decide to pick out a random pair of jeans, and start to get dressed. You make your way to your bed-side drawer and get your phone, put it in your pocket, and turn around to get to the bathroom.

You look at yourself in the mirror. You look like shit. You turn on the sink and start brushing you teeth. Even this one task brought back horrible memories. Your dad used to sing this song when you were a kid, "Brush your teeth, left to right, up and down, side to side, day and night!" You HATED that song. You can't even brush your teeth without being reminded of it. You take a hand full of water and gargle. You then splash your face to get your mind off that stupid as fuck song. You here a knock on the door, " Are you done yet?"  
It's Kankri. Bet he's wearing that big ass candy-red sweater again. " Almost," you reply. 

You open the door, and see your brother wearing that big ass sweater like always. You're kinda sick of it. "Well? Are you just going to stand there?" he asks. You quickly step out of the way, and make your way to the kitchen. You glance at the clock. It's 6:05. You wonder to yourself, "how long did I spend in the bathroom?" It doesn't matter now anyway, you're hungry, and want something to eat. Your brother emerges from the bathroom, smiling. " What's making you ooze happy, like a broken douche faucet today?" you ask. He frowns at you shortly and continues to smile.  
" It's the first day of school!" he replies. " What's so great about that?" you ask. " I get to help the freshmen! And that includes you." You sigh deeply, your phone rings, it's your dad.

" Hello?"  
"HI Karkat, how's my son doing?"  
" I'm fine."  
" Good. Make sure you get to school safely."  
" I will. I'm not a kid anymore."  
"Alright, love you bye."  
" Love you, bye."

Ugh you hated saying " love you" to anybody. " Father?" Kankri asked. "Yeah."  
You glance at the clock again 6:20. Shit you have 15 minutes to eat. You rummage around the kitchen to find something to eat. You open the door to the refrigerator and find left-over breakfast with a note from your dad, "Eat Healthy." You give a little thanks to your dad, and start to consume the food. By the time you finish, it's 6:30. SHIT. 5 minutes to get to school. "I suggest you hurry and get your shoes on" your brother spouts. You get your shoes and put them on. You don't bother to tie them. You grab your back pack, sling it over your shoulder, and make a break for the door. You open it and step outside, your brother right behind you.

You start running to the school.


	2. Freshman Year: Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets to school, gets his homeroom and locker number, goes to locker, goes to class, and meets handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! It's been a month since the last update, so I'll try to make this one as long as possible before I fall asleep. :0)

Karkat heads to his homeroom. He doesn't know what to expect from the class, even though he's in honor's class. He finds desks in pairs of two. He decides to sit at one of those pairs in the back. Before long, he hears a voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he said.  
Karkat looked up to see the speaker. He was tall, he had oval shaped glasses, he was wearing a yellow and black striped hoodie with a small bee on the left side of the chest, he had a small lisp, and he was asking to sit next to Karkat.

"No, not at all." he replied.  
"Thanks." said the speaker. As he sat down he got a better look at his eyes the left one was a deep shade of blue, while the right one was the color of cherry wood, not quite brown, but not quite red.

"My name's Sollux Captor." said Sollux.  
"My name's Karkat Vantas." he said.  
For some reason Karkat's heart was beating fast, he could barely get that sentence out of his mouth. "Dammit. Why am I so flustered just after meeting the guy? Why am I flustered at all?! He's a dude, I'm a dude, so what the fuck is going on?" Karkat thought to himself. He's blushing. He doesn't know why, but he's blushing. His eyes gaze over to Sollux. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are closed. Is he sleeping? Just then Sollux opens his eyes, and looks over to Karkat. That made him blush even more, causing him to turn away.

He stays silent the rest of class. The bell rings and he's out of there. He goes to his locker to get his books for the next class. Once he closes the locker he sees a familiar face. Sollux. 

"Hey, Karkat what class do you have next?" he asked.  
"Algebra" Karkat answered. Short and simple.  
"Okay then. See you there." he said. He turned and left. "See you there? Please don't tell me he's in all my classes" Karkat thought to himself. Turns out he is. The bell rings again and it's lunch. Karkat gets in line. He gets his lunch and sits at a table in a corner.

"Mind if I sit here?" he heard a familiar voice say.

It was like that for every class until Karkat went home. He was listening to song on his ipod. He liked to sing along.

"Sweet dreams are made of these,  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas,  
everybody's looking for something,  
some of them want to use you,  
some of them want to be used by you,  
some of them want abuse you,  
some of them want to be abused"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. It wasn't that much of a surprise. He took his headphones out.

"Jesus. Sollux I've seen you so much today you might as well be glued to my ass!" Karkat said.  
"Oh really? Nice singing." he said.  
"Yeah. Anyway why are you following me?" Karkat said.  
"I'm not a just moved in across from you this morning. You were too busy running to notice. But the dude in the big- ass red sweater did." he said.  
"Oh, the dude in the sweater is my brother. Did you really move in across from me?" Karkat said.  
"Yeah. Me and my brother saw you running to school." he said.  
"Brother?" Karkat asked.  
"Yeah he's back there talking to yours." he said.

Karkat looked back. He saw his brother, Kankri talking to a tall boy with a skateboard and his bangs in front of his face. He was surprised. Knowing how Kankri is, he was talking to skater-boy.

"Well I gotta go. Bye" he said as he walked to his house.


	3. Freshmen Year: Day 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat actually is willing to start school. As in work and classes and shit like that.

Karkat's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

You lazily raise your hand to turn off his alarm. 5:30 AM. God damn it, Kankri stop fucking with my alarm. You get up to dress anyway. Rumage through your clothes, pick a random gray shirt and a pair of jeans. You grab a pair of socks before you go to the bathroom. You reach for his toothbrush. You hesitate. FUCK! Stupid song!!! You brush his teeth harshly, causing your gums to bleed. You then gargle.

You attempt to comb your hair into some sort of style. Which, by the way, you have failed. You make your way downstairs. Surprisingly there is a breakfeast on the table covered in cling wrap. You think it's from your dad, but it's from Sollux. You're surprised. You then read the note attached to it.

"I thought You might be hungry, so i made you this. It's an omlette with egg whites, cheese, and mushrooms. I hope you like it. - Sollux." 

That's nice of him, considering I just met the guy yesterday. You unwrap it, heat it up, and stuff it in your mouth. It's fucking delicious! Sollux can cook like this? Holy shit! You put the dishes in the sink. You look at the clock. 6:05. You grab your book bag, making sure everything's in it. You grab your sneakers and put them on, you head for the door. Once you open it you see a familiar face. It's Sollux.

"Oh, hey. I was just about to knock. I was wondering if I could walk with you." He said.  
"It's fine, but how did you get to school yesterday?" You ask.  
"My dad drove me. I have a really bad memory so I forgot the way there."  
"Alright then, but what about your brother?"  
"Oh, he went with yours. They left 10 minutes ago."  
"Ok. Let's get going then."

For some reason, you were nervous talking to him. It was just like yesterday. You decide it's nothing.

 

Sollux's POV

 

You lied to Karkat about the memory, in fact you knew exactly how to get to school. You just really want to walk with Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. It's just that school hates me. I have final tests soon (as in tomorrow) so I tried to update. I'll update the rest of Day 2 soon.


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat realizes his feelings.

Sollux's POV

You really just wanted to walk with Karkat. You don't know why but you do. You both make your way from his front door.

"So how's it going?"   
"Oh, just fine. I liked the food." Karkat answers.  
You mentally face palm yourself repeatedly. Fuck.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah, it tasted great. Did you make that yourself?" Karkat replies.  
You automatically blush.   
"Um, yeah. It's a recipe I learned from my Dad."  
"Cool. I probably would've been starving if you hadn't made me anything. Thanks, Sollux." Karkat says.  
You blush even more.   
"Uh, you're welcome, KK."  
You mentally face palm even more. KK? What kinda of a nickname is that?!

Karkat's POV

"KK? I like that nickname."  
"Oh, that's good I guess." Sollux says.  
You chuckle a little.   
"What?" Sollux asks.  
You push him a little. He swerves of the side walk a little, and then retains to his original position.  
"Why are you being so stiff? It's like you've never talked to someone before."  
"Err... I'm just a little....uh.... nervous." Sollux replies.  
You stop walking. He turns back to look at you.  
"What's wrong, KK?" Sollux asks.  
"Nothing. You shouldn't be nervous."   
You continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been awhile but I have an end of the year school project I have to get done. And I'm also trying to start "Pajama Day" Anyway I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Freshman Year: Day 2 Part 1- Bits of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat starts thinking about things when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. *mentally face palms x100*   
> You guys aren't even paying attention anymore are you?

Karkat's POV

You say bye to Sollux as you step through the door to your house. You make your way upstairs, and drop your bag on the floor as you flop on your bed with a sigh.

The first two days weren't so bad. Well except for him.

~(OwO)~ *Flashback*

-writing in third person from now on-

Karkat switched his books for the next class. Sollux had to take a piss, so Karkat is by himself at the lockers.

"Hey, Karr~" 

Karkat went stiff. That voice sent a chill up his spine. He refused to turn to face the gaze that he knew was placed upon him.

A hand went over the top of his head and slammed on the lockers.

"It's rude to ignore people, you knoww."

That last word confirmed that it was him. Ampora. Now he didn't want to move at all.

"Leave me alone." Karkat managed to sputter, but it didn't have any effect on the other.

"That's definitely rude, Karr." Karkat grimaced.  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Aww, wwhy not? Karr~" Karkat could feel the other smirk.

 

Karkat's thoughts got cut off as he heard his brother knocking furiously at his bedroom door.

He stood up and opened the door, with a -A-

"What do you want?" Karkat growls at him.  
"Do you know that Mituna fellow I was walking with?"  
Karkat scratched the back of his head. Why is he asking him this?!  
"Yeah, sorta."  
"Well, he told me that he'd teach me how to skate board!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped this chapter was longer. *stares at future self* YOU HAD BETTER MADE IT LONGER DV!


	6. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat makes sure that Kanri doesn't break a hip, or some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am really sorry about the late update stuff (Especially after toying with one of my readers) but I promise I'll try and get a chapter up at least once every two weeks, if not sooner.  
> Also, I'm sorry the chapters on here are so short, but I don't plan them before I write them like other stories.

"What?" Karkat just stood opened mouthed, staring at his brother.  
"You heard me, skate-boarding," Kankri said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Karkat just took the door knob, and slammed the door in his brother's face. He probably had a nosebleed by now, but he didn't give a fuck.

He didn't have the time to deal with that shit.

By the weekend, they were gathered in the cul-d-sack and were watching Kankri trying to balance on the stupid four-wheeled piece of wood.

"Justh, make shure to keep your balansh." Mituna said as he looked at Kankri wobbling on the board.

Okay, so Karkat couldn't tell whether he was looking or not. Not with those bangs in front of his face that is.

Karkat and Sollux were off to the side making sure no one got seriously hurt. Being how Mituna is, someone could easily skate-board off a cliff.

"Lean thish way to turn" Mituna said as he leaned to the left to demonstrate. "Now try to move towardsth the house over there." He pointed at some old lady's house.

Kankri started to kick the pavement, and began gaining speed. He was half-way there when he looked back. "I think I've got the hang of it!" The skate board changes directions, and Kankri was suddenly face down in a pile of garbage.

Karkat couldn't help but snicker, and burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Btw, are there any good animes you guys want me to write for? I'm already planning on doing Free!, AOT, 07-Ghost, and maybe some cross-overs, but I need your help to find some good shows.
> 
> Thanks for reading, waffles~!  
>  -DV


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update. I just thought I might as well tell you guys the truth, since you all want me to continue this story, even though it's defenitely not my best writing. I feel really bad coming up with excuses as to why I don't update often.**

**As you know, I started this story almost a year ago. I was ten at that time. I didn't know how to properly write a story, and just jumped into something I didn't know how to do. But you guys really liked it, so I continued writing. I am now eleven, and have improved my writing skills quite a bit. I'm scared of changing the way I write these chapters because it's a drastic difference from previous chapters. So that's why I posted this. I want you guys to tell me if I should continue writing the same way, or if I should change it.**

**Thanks,**

**DemonicVampire**

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try my hand at writing fan-fics and this is the result.


End file.
